


Two Thieves, Chilling in a Jewelry Store...

by hjork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art Theft, F/F, Heist, Jewelry, Jewels, Original Characters - Freeform, Robbery, Romance, Thief AU, White Collar - Freeform, Writing Prompt, challenge, jewelry store, maxkirin, maxkirin prompt, prompt, two thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjork/pseuds/hjork
Summary: Two thieves, chilling in a jewelry store, five feet apart 'cause they're totally gay but have an angsty backstory."Well, this is awkward" prompt from maxkirin.tumblr.com:"Write a story from the point of view of a character who is breaking into a jewelry store in the dead of night. The catch? When they arrive they stumble upon another thief. Double catch? These two characters have a really bad history."I kind of took this prompt and went straight (hah) right into gay town. Enjoy. :)





	Two Thieves, Chilling in a Jewelry Store...

Cara shut the door behind her without a breath and took a step forward, just as she noticed the flashing red light out of the corner of her eye.

She froze, mentally screaming at herself for not checking for motion sensors before moving. Completely still, she counted _one, two, three…four…five_ , and exhaled. She was so certain her foot had passed in front of the laser. She’d disabled the building alarms, but she couldn’t count on them not putting additional safety measures in place.

She took a breath before creeping out of hallway and past the offices to the front of the store. Glittering display cases lined the walls and filled the room, but what she wanted wouldn’t be behind a flimsy piece of glass. Keeping her head low, she ducked below the counter.

There was another safe in the office, but it was more likely to contain checks and bills. The one Cara wanted was right here under the counter, where the jewels were kept. Money was nice, but she wasn’t doing this for the cash; she was doing it for the bling.

She pulled a small case from her pocket and pulled out the tools she needed. She easily picked the door below the counter and swung it open to reveal a sleek black safe. Cara allowed a small smile and cracked her knuckles. _It’s go time._

She pulled several tools from the case and got to work. _Slow and steady never worked for anyone_ , Bea had always said, whispered beneath the glow of emergency lights as they pocketed priceless heirlooms or moaned into a dark room as they twisted silk sheets into knots.

_Don’t think about Bea, that was a long time ago._ Cara frowned and pushed the girl from her mind, focusing back on the task at hand and picking up the pace.

The lock clicked once, and she could have sworn she heard something thud in the other room. She shook her head and kept going. _Carefully now…._ It clicked a second time. Cara closed her eyes and listened intently as she spun the dial for the last time. It clicked a third time, and just as the door popped open with a satisfying whoosh of air, heavy footsteps clamored down the hallway in her direction.

There wasn’t enough time for a single coherent thought to go through her head as she jumped with a start and pulled the gun from her waistband. She trained it on the door just as a masked figure dressed all in black burst through and almost slammed into the counter.

“Who the fuck?” the stranger cursed as they staggered back, hastily hiding a wad of cash behind their back with their left hand and pulling out a gun with their right hand.

Cara squinted at the opposing person in the half-light of the nighttime emergency lamps. A slim figure, a woman, judging by her voice, and eyes that were surprisingly clear behind her mask… _oh_ fuck _me._

“It’s dangerous to point loaded weapons at people,” Cara whispered angrily, not lowering her own gun from where it was aimed.

“Wait a sec—” said the stranger, tilting her head at Cara before lowering her arm and looking towards the heavens in exasperation.

“I swear to God, of all the shitty luck in the world—”

“What are you doing here, Bea?” Cara hissed.

“Same thing as you apparently,” Bea mumbled sarcastically as she stowed her weapon. 

“I was in the middle of a heist,” said Cara.

“Oh, get over yourself, you can’t call it a heist, it’s just a _robbery_.”

“Well just because you think ‘heists’ aren’t cool doesn’t mean you get to go busting in on mine,” said Cara stubbornly.

“I never said heists aren’t cool, they’re just not technically accurate,” Bea said. “And would you please stop aiming that at me?”

Cara narrowed her eyes at the other thief and lowered her gun. A red flash of light jolted them from their conversation as alarms started blaring.

“FUCK,” yelled Bea, who was so startled that she dropped the wad of cash still in her other hand. “We gotta go, Cara.”

“I haven’t even _stolen anything yet_ ,” yelled Cara, scrambling down to look inside the safe. A glass tray holding several glittering earrings lay in the center, and several wooden boxes were stacked alongside it.

“Then just grab something and we can _go_ ,” said Bea as she vaulted over a jewelry case and darted toward the front door.

A velvet pouch lay in the back corner of the safe. “That looks promising,” muttered Cara as she reached inside.

“Police out front, door’s locked anyway, we’ll head out the back, _come ON Car let’s GO,”_ Bea said as she raced towards the back of the store. Cara slammed the safe shut and scrambled over the counter. Bea grabbed her hand and they raced out the back door as sirens blared around the corner.

“Do you have a car?” Bea huffed as they sprinted down the alley.

“No, I was planning on just _not getting caught._ ” Cara said angrily.

“Shit, me too.”

Cara cursed and raced around the corner. “My place isn’t far from here. You can crash with me, but I swear to God if you’re the reason we get caught—”

“Don’t worry, I could never retain my reputation as the best professional thief in all of San Francisco if I were caught with you.”

Cara rolled her eyes, but a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. “Sorry, I can’t hear you over all the sirens chasing us.”

“They're just jealous they don't shine as bright as those diamonds in your pocket.” Bea grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in a fandom so it probably won't get any kudos lmao but comment if you want me to write more. I'm think of writing a *s p i c y * follow-up chapter.


End file.
